


Lakeshore Contentment

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Finnreylo Romance Tropes [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Finn (Star Wars), Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey and her best friend Finn are spending a week with Finn's roommate (and their shared crush) Ben at his uncle's house on the lakeshore, but when they arrive and other people have already claimed the bedrooms their plans change, for the better.Trope: One Bed





	Lakeshore Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SavetheSpaceWhales (awishman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awishman/gifts).



> Amy has been reading through the [Finnreylo Murder AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103841) and leaving lots of kind comments, and it's the greatest gift I could get as an author. So I'm giving her a little gift, too, using what I understand is one of her favorite tropes. This isn't in the FRMAU ("there was only one bed" doesn't work if you're already in a devoted relationship) but the relationship dynamics are similar. Thank you Amy and I hope you like this ❤️❤️❤️

"Well, this doesn't look good."

At the sound of Finn's voice Rey pulled her eyes from her phone, from yet another level of Candy Crush, and back to where her best friend sat in the front seat of his roommate's Prius. Finn's roommate, Ben, a tall man with long dark hair and soulful brown eyes and very large hands, for whom both of them were harboring not unsubstantial crushes.

Aside from Rey's perch behind the passenger seat, the rest of the car was loaded with luggage and equipment for a week of hiking, swimming, and generally bumming around and not doing much for a week. They'd arranged to stay at Ben's uncle's house, right on the lakeshore, but when they arrived there were already two other cars in the driveway.

Ben had gone inside to see who else was there, and he was stomping back towards them with a dark expression on his face that was doing something to Rey. Ben was normally a quiet guy, although intense, and in the few months since he'd moved in with Finn and entered their lives she'd never seen him lose his temper. He looked angry now, though, and she liked it. From the look that Finn was giving him through the windshield, he liked it too.

Ben climbed back into the car with a growl and slammed the door. He wrapped his sizable hands around the steering wheel and worked his jaw - another move that Rey approved of - then turned to face them both with a frown.

"Apparently Luke" - that would be the uncle - "also told some other people that they could stay here this weekend, so we'll be sharing the house. Friends of his, two couples: Lando and Amilyn, and Chewie and Maz."

He paused, long enough for Rey and Finn to trade a glance over the back of Finn's seat.

"I mean," Finn said, once the pause extended into an uncomfortable silence, "that's not  _terrible_. It's not like we're here to party. We can spend our time out of the house, or they can. We really just need it to sleep."

At the mention of  _sleep_ Ben's jaw clenched, and he squeezed the steering wheel harder. 

"You're right, it's not terrible," he finally said, "and they're all fine, they won't bug us. The problem is that the house has limited options for sleeping, and they've already claimed the two bedrooms. The only other option is the fold-out sofa in the basement. Or, uh, the floor. I mean," he hastened, "It's a big sofa and it's pretty comfortable, but with three people it'll be a little tight." 

Ben's cheeks were pink, and Rey could see the tips of his ears poking through his dark waves, and they were very red.

"That's okay," Rey said, trying to sound cool even though she wasn't really feeling cool. "Finn and I have shared a bed before, it's not a big deal."

"Yeah," Finn assented, as they all climbed out and got to work unloading the car. "Rey and I share a bed sometimes, and we usually behave ourselves, so that's cool." He winked at Rey, and she felt her cheeks go hot and steadfastly refused to look at Ben. Ben muttered something and pulled a loaded hiking pack out of the trunk and heaved it onto his shoulder before loping off towards the house.

"Finn!" Rey hissed, as soon as Ben was out of hearing range. "Why did you say that?"

Finn gazed at her, all innocence in his dark brown eyes, and she contemplated smacking him. "Well, it's true isn't it? We do share a bed sometimes, and we mostly behave ourselves." It was true, and it was mostly, but Rey still huffed as she pulled out the cooler.

"You didn't have to tell him that, though, he's going to be so uncomfortable now."

"No, Rey, he's not." Finn put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "I've seen him watching you, and I've seen him watching me. He likes us both, I'm sure of it; he's just shy, and he doesn't know that we'd be happy to share him. He just needs a little... push."

"A push in the right direction," Rey echoed. "Maybe you're right. It's so hard for me to tell."

"We'll behave," Finn said, turning back to unload more of the equipment. "But if he makes a move, we'll be ready."

* * *

Lando and Amilyn and Chewie and Maz were all very pleasant. They were grilling out on the deck when the three friends arrived, and they invited them to share their food and their beer. It was relaxing after hours in the car. They watched the sun set behind the trees on the other side of the lake and when it was quite dark Rey and Finn and Ben left the older folks on the deck and made their way down to the water. 

Finn waded in deep enough that the bottom hem of his shorts were being lapped by the soft waves of the lake. He called back to them, "Hey guys! Let's just take it all off and go skinny dipping! Come on!" And he pulled off his shirt and tied it around his head. It was very dark where they were, but there was just enough light from the deck that Rey could make out her friend's musculature, hard and strong, covered by dark umber skin that shined in the moonlight. Although they were friends and had been for years there was an ongoing physical attraction, and in moments like these Rey was reminded of exactly why. Finn was definitely a good looking guy. 

Rey glanced at Ben beside her, watched as his eyes took in the other man, standing in the water, and he swallowed. 

"Not tonight, I think," she shouted back, before Ben could say anything. "I'm tired, can we just go to bed? We can swim tomorrow."

Ben looked relieved and she shot him a smile as they walked back to the house together. 

They were all quiet as they prepared for bed. Rey claimed the basement bathroom first. She took a quick shower, telling herself it was just to wash off the dust of the road, brushed her teeth, and changed into her jammies. When she came out the guys has unfolded the sofa bed and were standing together in their boxers and undershirts, eyeing it with suspicion. 

"It's really small," she said.

"It sure is," replied Finn. He didn't bother to try hiding the glee in his voice, and, for the second time that day, Rey considered slapping him.

"I can, uh, sleep on the floor, if that's better for you guys," Ben offered softly, running a hand through his hair.

"No!" Finn and Rey shouted together, and Ben flinched.

"No, we'll make it work," Rey clarified.

"Sure," Finn said, grinning at them as he backed towards the bathroom, "it'll be cozy. We'll fit fine."

Rey tucked herself into the middle of the bed, and as the men took their turns in the bathroom they tucked in next to her, one by one, Ben on her right and Finn on her left. After a bit of arranging and rearranging they settled down as nested spoons: Ben spooning Rey, and Rey spooning Finn. The men were both very warm but the AC in the house was on high, and it was comfortable, and Rey was tired, and before very long at all she was fast asleep, and so were they.

* * *

Rey woke up in the middle of the night and had to pee, so she extracted herself from Ben - he was holding her quite tightly, and it took a bit of maneuvering to get out without waking him up - and spent a few minutes by herself in the bathroom. When she came back to bed, Finn was snoring softly, but Ben was lying on his back, his eyes open and shining in the dim light filtering through the curtains.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as she crawled back under the covers, back-to-back with Finn, her hands clasped together under her chin. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me," he answered, his whisper a low rumble that made her think of distant thunder. "I was a little awake anyway. I think."

She smiled at him, and he rolled onto his side, facing her. His breath was warm on her cheek. He looked at her face, and she looked at him, and then he reached out with one of his long fingers and touched her clasped hands, and without thinking she unclasped them and took his hands in hers. His thumbs rubbed against hers, and a familiar warmth began to make itself known between her legs. She was very aware of Ben's hands in hers, and of Finn's hard back pressing into her on her other side.

"Did Finn mean what he said earlier," Ben whispered, "about the two of you, uh, sharing beds?"

Rey signed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he did. We've been best friends forever, you know? We share a lot of things, including our bodies, sometimes. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

Ben made a noise in his throat, something between a moan and a growl, and Rey's body responded with more heat. She bent her legs back, tangling them with Finn's. He moaned too, and arched his back, pressing himself up against her in his sleep.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable," Ben answered, and brought her fingers to his lips. They were soft and warm, and Rey heard a low whine rise in her own throat, unbidden. 

"We both like you," Rey said, because she felt like she had to say something and that seemed like the best thing to say. 

Ben chuckled and rubbed his cheek against her fingers. "I like you both too, very much," he whispered. "And I thought maybe you liked me too, the same way. I was pretty sure about Finn, but not sure about you, and I wasn't sure... you know?"

"I know. Finn's not exactly subtle." That made Ben chuckle again, and then Rey was giggling, and that was enough to wake up Finn. 

"Hey guys," he drawled, rolling over and embracing Rey, nudging himself against her and propping his chin on her shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"That you're not subtle," Rey answered, and Finn chuckled and nuzzled against her neck. 

"I'm not," he said, and nuzzled her again, then kissed her shoulder where the strap of her tank top left her bare.

Ben kissed Rey's fingers and Finn kissed her shoulder, and then Finn used his teeth and Ben's mouth found hers. Finn was still behind her, pressing into her backside, hot and hard, and Ben was close in front of her and he was hot and hard, too. Their hands were on her, but they also reached past her to grasp each other, and that was what made her head swim.

"Please..." she gasped, and she wasn't entirely sure what she was asking for, but the men took it as an invitation. Ben pulled off her shorts while Finn pulled off her top, and she was naked. The men had grown distracted by each other, however, and Rey spent a few blissful minutes watching the two of them kiss and divest each other of their clothing and touch each other's bodies.

It was really hot, and it turned her on, so she touched herself. Eventually they were distracted by her, and that was fine too.

"What do you want to do?" She asked Ben, as he lowered himself back down next to her and placed his hand on her breast.

"Honestly?" he said, touching his nose to her cheek, "I really want to make you come. I want to know what noises you make when you have an orgasm. However you want me to do it."

Rey groaned and tossed her head back on the pillow while Finn giggled with glee.

"Fuck yes!" He wound his right arm behind her neck and put his other hand on her breast not already claimed by Ben. "I am here for this."

Finn was excited, and Rey was pretty sure that Ben would be able to give her a decent orgasm no matter what, so she decided to be kind to her best friend.

"You choose, Finn. How do you want to see us?"

Finn gasped, and then kissed her, his mouth hot and tongue soft and sweet.

"Thank you," he whispered when he was done, and then more loudly, "go down on her, Ben. If you can, delay it a bit. She kind of hates it but she'll come hard and it's really fucking hot."

Rey could feel the flush burning across her cheeks; she and Finn didn't usually talk about their occasional fucking beyond acknowledging that it was a thing they sometimes did, and the knowledge that he really paid attention and found her hot was exciting and welcome. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though, because Ben's tongue and fingers were between her legs and it very quickly became difficult to concentrate on anything beyond the sensations he was making down below, and Finn's kisses and sweet words up above. 

"Does that feel good, baby?" Finn breathed before pressing his lips against her temple, while he plucked her nipple with his fingers. "Is Ben being good to you?"

Rey moaned, and managed to get out a croaked  _yes_ before Ben pressed one of his fingers into her and she cried out in pleasure.

Finn gave her a little squeeze, and called her a  _good girl_ , then spoke down to Ben.

"Hey, maybe let up for a minute, she's getting close and I mean it when I say it's worth it to make her wait for it."

Rey groaned and Ben hummed; he left his finger in her but lowered the intensity of his tongue, spending a minute or so giving her small licks everywhere except directly on her clit. She wiggled until it got to be too much, and Finn and Ben worked together to hold her hips and legs down so she couldn't move. 

They were both laughing, enjoying her slow torture, but it felt so good she couldn't even bring herself to be mad about it.

Eventually Ben took pity on her, redoubling his attentions, and very soon Rey was a wet, quivering mess. She'd made a lot of noise when she came and she wondered vaguely how well sound traveled in this house. Was the ceiling well-insulated? The guys didn't seem to be worried about it. Ben looked very proud of himself, and Finn actually gave him a high five, and congratulated him for making her come so hard.

"You," Rey finally was able to say, pressing her hand against Finn's chest, "are an asshole."

"Maybe I am," he answered, giving her a peck on the cheek, "but you love it."

She couldn't deny that, and she was too worn out to try. Instead she scooted over to the side of the bed where Ben had been sleeping earlier, ceding the rest of it to him and Finn, and watched them discover each other through half-closed eyes.

They were both just so damn attractive, Ben so long and tall, with his pale skin dotted with constellations of moles, his long dark hair, and Finn sturdier, handsome, his dark skin a beautiful contrast with Ben's. They were both muscular and fit, and they both had gorgeous cocks. Rey knew Finn's well, she loved its girth and his foreskin, which had seemed strange at first but she quickly grew to appreciate it, once she learned how to use it. He knew how to use it too, all of it; Finn's cock had brought her a great deal of pleasure over the past few years, and she thought about that as she watched him push Ben onto his back and straddle his hips. 

He took Ben's cock in one saliva-moistened hand, and his own in his other hand. Ben reached out to help, but Finn gently pushed his hand away. 

"Let me do it, please," he muttered, so Ben gripped Finn's thighs instead. Finn worked them both, and as he did Rey took the time to admire Ben's cock, longer than Finn's but maybe not as thick, and circumcised. She wondered what it might feel like inside her, and hoped that she'd get the opportunity to find out.

After just a few minutes they were both getting close, and Rey scooted closer to Ben so she could touch his chest, and his hair. He was wound up, and beyond speech, so she touched him and gazed into his eyes, and told him he was a good boy, and how good he'd made her feel, and how badly she wanted to fuck him. That was what seemed to tip him over the edge; he and Finn came together, with a whoop and a cry, and their cum splashed up onto her arm but she didn't really care. It was pretty awesome, actually.

Rey went to the bathroom and washed the cum off her arm, then she brought back moistened washcloths, which she and Finn used to clean off Ben. They didn't bother putting their pajamas back on - they were beyond that - so they tucked themselves in around Ben and went back to sleep. As Rey drifted off, her head on Ben's chest and Finn's hand in her own, she considered the week ahead - a whole week of her and Finn and Ben - and hummed in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr and @FlowersOfCarrot on Twitter, come say hi!


End file.
